Home
by untouchable122
Summary: Home is the place where, when you have to go there - they have to take you in. Whoever said that was apparently dead wrong. Suddenly plunged into the midst of very three angry Gryffindor's was not exactly the kind of home Salazar Slytherin had in mind.


_DISCLAIMER: THIS STORY IS WRITTEN FOR ENTERTAIN PURPOSES ONLY. EVERYTHING RELATED TO THE POTTER UNIVERSE BELONGS EXCLUSIVELY TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER – J.K ROWLING._

* * *

_Home_

Summary:

Home is the place where, when you have to go there - they have to take you in. Whoever said that was apparently dead wrong. Suddenly plunged into the midst of very three angry Gryffindor's was not exactly the kind of home Salazar Slytherin had in mind.

* * *

one

* * *

It wasn't just tears. What he was hearing were tearing, gut-wrenching sobs.

Halfway to the hallway, little Salazar stopped in mid-stride. He stood, indecision cementing his feet firmly in place. Bright shaky blue orbs gazed at the wooden door, wishing that somehow she knew he was standing right there, listening.

'Mama…' he begged in his mind, 'please… don't cry.'

The young boy frowned and unusual skinny his knees almost gave in when he heard her loud reply, the cries freezing his kind, warm heart. His body started to shiver as an ice cold sensation licked his spine. He wanted to walk forward, to reach the door and ask what was wrong. He wanted to hug her, to make everything alright. However, like every single night, the louder the cries the more he would back away.

'Why do you cry?' he asked in his mind, hoping somehow an answer would come to him, 'Why during the day do you hold everything back and smile? Laugh with your friends, laugh with me… and at night when you think I'm asleep… you cry until you fall asleep… why mama?'

Feeling his eyes begin to water as well, the blond-haired boy quickly lowered his head and stared deeply at the cracked wooden floor. It wasn't right! His mama shouldn't have to cry. She was a strong woman. The strongest woman he knew! Bringing his lips back, he tried desperately to keep his own hot drops in.

He tried to shut away everything around him, he tried to listen to the small voice in his head to go back to sleep. It will be over by morning, it said. But, he couldn't. He just couldn't turn around and pretend everything was fine. Not when, each cry of his mother, each dropping tear, each chocking, sniffling and loud sobbing were a stab to his heart.

He needed to do something. He needed to let his mama know that he was there. Slowly raising his eyes back up, he faced the door with a strong determination. Even though he dreaded what he could possible see, he walked forward with equal determinate steps. Quickly turning the doorknob, he threw himself into the room; flushing lightly at the bold action as he stood in the room.

His heart sunk as he watched the scene ahead of him. His mother was sitting on the bed looking absolutely miserable. The woman who had influenced him so much, who was stronger than any woman he ever knew, was shedding painful tears.

He watched as her dark eyes moved slowly from her hands and to his eyes.

There was evident shock in his mother eyes to his sudden intrusion. The red-haired woman lips parted slightly as tears started to flow freely down her son's face.

"Salazar!" She exclaimed quickly, wiping her tears into her sleeve "is… is something wrong?"

"You mama…"

His words were so unexpected. They cut through her shielding instantly. A loud sob escaped her lips and she wasn't fast enough to suppress it with her hand. Masha raised her arms forward; a weak smile decorated her features as she stretched her arms toward him. She nodded as her son tip toed his way toward her. Her heart raced as she watched his blue eyes narrow as his lips quiver. She quickly reached for him and held him tight as he threw his petit arms around her. At that very moment, they were both children begging for a mothers hug.

Sixteen years later, Salazar no longer searched for his mother. Her once kind and warm son was no more.

Today, Salazar Slytherin was known for his cruel reputation; stories of his prejudice and arrogance followed him everywhere. Yet, he was still her boy. The once kind and warm Salazar was still there, buried underneath the rough surface.

A gentle hand stopped on Masha's Slytherin shoulder snapping her to the present situation. She faced the dark-haired man with wide eyes, "You c-came."

The man nodded, "But of course. He is still my friend." The words that came out of his own mouth tasted like poison.

The woman's face was heavy with worry lines, "I know what you are thinking Godric, dear." She raised a hand stopping him from interrupting her, "But he's my son. I cannot… I cannot lose him too."

He looked back at her and allowed an aggravated sigh to escape his dry lips, "You do know that I love him more dearly than my own family. He's like a brother to me."

"Then prove it. Prove it Godric!" Masha clung to his dark blue tunic with a strange might than not even she was aware to possess. She raised her head and locked her eyes with his. "Save my son."

* * *

Everyone subdued into a grave silence when the white oak doors creaked wide open. They all watched as the tall handsome blond-man walked ahead; carrying himself in a majestically manner. His bright blue eyes scanned the crowd daring them to look back at him – no one did.

Behind him stood two figures, all cladded in white clothing. Their faces remained a mystery as they were concealed within the shadows of their hoods. Both had their wands pointed at the first man.

Suddenly the doors closed with a bang behind another man also dressed in white. This man carried a wand inside a strange woodened box. The box was indubitably carved by elves. One fluent in elvish could read the elegant inscription –Salazar Slytherin.

"Salazar Slytherin!" an omnipotent voice echoed through the room, sending unpleasant shivers down everyone's back, "You… are… UNWORTHY!"

Salazar remained still as though he had been transformed into a statue. He scanned the watching crowd, all of them of important background. Yet, they were of no importance to him. The ones he was looking for were not there. A grin spread through his slightly tanned features – not that he had expected them to.

"You are cruel, arrogant and prejudice runs in your veins! Today, I strip you of your powers." The man let go of the wooden box. It fell almost in slow motion, stealing the breath of everyone as they stood still watching.

Salazar slowly closed his eyes. He felt rather surprised at the sudden acceptance of his situation.

Gasps and screams erupted through the room as the box suddenly vanished in thin air. One of the white figures quickly turned around and rendered the other man unconscious. Salazar looked over his shoulder to look as the slender figure lost the hood, revealing long golden locks.

"Oh don't look so surprised." The beautiful female flashed him a gentle smile. The same smile he used to scorn at. Helga Hufflepuff was the least person he expected to ever come to aid him at times like this.

"We don't have much time." Godric got rid of his hood and glared at the blond-haired man. "I'm sorry brother."

Confusion spread through Salazar's face, "Where is my wand?" he asked not liking how Godric's voice sounded.

"It's better that we keep it," said Helga as she looked away from his intense glare.

Salazar's eyes widened as Godric lifted his wand up, "You'll have a new chance to begin anew. You'll find a new home, wherever you'll go, there will surely be someone to take you in."

Before Salazar could reply, a crimson red spell hit him square in the chest. Darkness began to slowly engulf him, but not before he caught glimpses of guards rushing in. Helga cried his name and Godric tried to comfort her. But it was his mother's voice he heard last.

"_I'm so sorry…"_

* * *

"I don't understand," said Hermione Granger as she poked the unconscious man with her wand, "Nothing, especially no one should be able to break through my wards!"

Harry looked like he could care less. There were huge dark rings around his green eyes and he looked skinnier than ever. "Well, apparently he did."

The first thing they did when they found him lying down meters away from their tent was to check for the dark mark. They had found none but that didn't mean that they should not be wary of him.

"That's beside the point! I have to figure out how. If it's flawed… then we could be found at any moment!" she snapped at her friend's obvious lack of interest on how the mysterious man landed on that particular forest of all places.

She groaned and poked the man's cheek harder. "Who are you?" she asked more to herself than anything else.

"Do that again and I'll snap that pretty neck of yours."

Harry reached for his wand only to have dread fill him when he found none. He had forgotten that it had been broken. Hermione quickly fell on her behind but still managing to awkwardly point her wand at the blonde man.

Salazar sat up and groaned inwardly. He looked around, his eyes falling on the miserable looking boy and then on the annoying little wench. "Where am I?" he demanded as he rose to his feet, obviously thinking the teenagers posed no threat.

"Stay where you are!" Hermione gasped as he began walking towards her.

"Now little girl, give me that-"

He suddenly saw stars explode behind his eyelids at the strong pain in his head. He tumbled down to his knees and then face down on the grass.

"Merlin! Harry!"

"He's not dead!"

"That's not it! Look!" She crawled over to the man and wrapped her hands around the visible part of his chain. Pulling it up, she raised it up. "It's the same, isn't it?"

Harry Potter looked down at the very same locket he had around his neck and then he took a step back, looking at her with wide fearful eyes.

* * *

A/N. You're welcome to review :)


End file.
